


The Audience

by senro



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Geralt of Rivia/Emhyr var Emreis - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, comic doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senro/pseuds/senro
Summary: a reeaally short doodle about Emhyr(and his lightsaber)xGeralt~(I'm so sorry about Yen ;__; and my poor English aaand about Geralt's scars being on the wrong place!)





	The Audience




End file.
